Talk:Shadowland
Alexander Sets Off (Alexander and Karkaroff are walking through the halls of the palace, heading towards the large set of doors at the end of the hall.) Alexander. Are you sure you picked up that Ki signature correctly? Karkaroff. Definatley. I can't say were it came exactly, but it was definatley the energy of our Spark... in the Erthworld. Alexander. What about the status of their spark? Karkaroff. It's currently stable, but I don't like the decrease in Ki in their universe. Someone's taking all of it. Alexander. Well, I'll look into that on my way here. (They arrive at the set of doors) Alexander. Well, this is goodbye for a while. Karkaroff. (Pauses, then drops on one knee) Stay safe, my Prince. Alexander. Don't call me that... and thank you. (Walks through the double doors, his Ki signature vanishes) (Mercuia comes running up, just missing him) Mercuia. I didn't get to say goodbye, did I? Karkaroff. I don't think you did. Mercuia. (Punches him through a wall) The Arrival The ship lies in an enormous crater, creating a bellow of smoke seen for hundreds of miles.... Aphida *sits up, a bit dazed* Wha....What was that? Hank ...You may unbuckle your seatbelts, the plane has landed HAHAHAHAHAHA Jack *Dazed* ... *Smashes through the ship, falling outside, holds his head* ...Shit, BEAR! Jacqueline 'Wh-where is he? '''Lau the G: '''Well that was a rough landing. '''Cuco: '*Head bleeding* Ugh, what the hell...? 'Lau the G: '''Yo Q, your head is bleeding. '''Cuco: '''It is? '''Lau the G: '''Hey, I'm a doctor, I can fix that. *Laughs* '''Cuco: '...I can manage, it's just a small cut... '''Teddy *walks out of her room, dazed* What the hell was that? Aphida *crawls out, her eyes widening at who she sees partially crushed under the ship* Jacqueline We uh landed Teddy... Jack ...Fuck Hank Hehehehe that was fun Aphida No...no no no....This isn't possible.... Jack ...*Grabs the ship, then lifts it and sets it down away from the crushed body* Hank *Crawls out* Could've warned me Jacqueline *Crawls out as well, her eyes widen in horror* Bear *lying at the edge of the crater, his right arm mangled almost beyond recognition, his stomach almost flattened completely, legs bent at unatural angles, and a pool of blood under his back. His eyes stare blankly into a sky and a trickle of blood comes out of his mouth* (A bunch of futuristic samurai pour out of the royal palace ahead of them, surrounding the area. Karkaroff and Mercuia quickly move in as well) Karkaroff. Report? Samurai 1. They're not from this world. Their Ki is completely different. Mercuia. Ambassadors from Earth? Karkaroff. If they came in like that I'd be suprised if they were ambassadors. Mercuia. (Looks at Bear, then Nova, then Jack) Bring out the Royal Medics. Karkaroff. But... (sighs, then hits a speaker on near his neck.) Krauss, bring your team out. We have visitors and they had a rough landing. Mercuia. (Starts walking away) Quarter them in the palace grounds. Karkaroff. If you wish so. (Speaks into the mic again) Krauss, double time it. Jacqueline '*Crying over Bear's body* 'Jack '... *Head jerks slightly, and eye twitches* Tch... *Fist tightens, then he walks a bit away from the group and vomits, then punches the ground in frustration* Gr... 'Hank '*Mutters: Finally he's dead* 'Teddy *crawls out of the ship, holding Zero, then drops him when she sees Bear* Zero GRAH! What was that for? Aphida *still standing there, almost paralyzed with shock* Krauss *speaks to Karkaroff over his own radio* Got it boss, just gettin' some equipment! One more thing, can you tell what race they are? Jack '*Growls slightly, and goes SSJ, is suppressing his power though it rises involuntarily* Grah...Tch... *The ground cracks around him* 'Aphida J-Jack....Calm down.... Jack 'Ca-calm down? GR-Tch...*Power starts to decrease until he goes to base, then he drops on his knees and fists with bloodshot eyes* Gr... 'Hank '... *Thoughts: Impressive, he's learning self-control, shame though.* 'Aphida Saihaku....wouldn't want us tearing each-other apart..... Zero He wouldn't want us- *eyes widen, realizing what happened* ...... Jack '... *Seemingly calmer, he flys up and sits on top of the ship, then closes his eyes* 'Hank 'Soooo... the ship is trashed. 'Aphida Yeah. What now? Jack '*Jumps down from the ship* We'll stay here for however long we have to, there's nothing else we can do, I'm sorry, it's over. 'Hank '...Great *Mutters: I'm stuck here till the master arrives* 'Teddy Nothing's ever over. We'll find out a way. Jack 'Our universe is gone, there's no way out of here and the Locusts are probably unbeatable now. Bear is d-dead, and apparently I'm among the psychopath's here that pose a danger to everyone and should die or be kept away from this "family", I'm sorry but it is over, and if not for you, it is at least for me. *Walks back into the ship* Karkaroff. (Walks closer to the group) Calm down. The one you call "Bear" isn't dead yet. Krauss should be able to heal him in a month. And we're still recieving some power signatures from your universe. (Speaks into radio) Krauss, they appear to be of the Earth universe, Saiyan and human. Double time it, one has minutes left. 'Krauss Saiyan? Great. *runs out, holding a bag of equipment lopsided and followed closely by a pod with a faint blue light coming off of it, then kneels by Bear and takes out a tablet-looking device. He speaks with a germanic accent* Minor electrical activity still present in his nervous system. Vital signs nonexistant.....Might be more than a month before he's back on his feet. Karkroff, get some of your boys to heft him into the Stasis-heal, would you? Zero Wait. Who the hell are they? Jack *Yells* Who cares? They're help. Jacqueline So h-he'll be fine? Samurai. Of course. Karkaroff. Get the Saiyan into the pod. (Several samurai start hefting up Bear, using small rods pulled from their belt to hold him upright with a small stasis bar. They load him into the pod, then close the hatch) Karkaroff. It's done, Krauss. Mercuia. Get the others to your assistant medics. Krauss Got it, boss. *turns on his microphone, then speaks into it* Get out here boys, got a few people for you to attend to. *stands up, grabbing his bag and pushing the pod back to where he came from* Aphida Okay....So you're not going to attack us, I think we all figured that out....But who are you? Jack *Exits the ship* Good question. Hank *Pulls out a knife and twirls it, smiling as he does it* Karkarov. I'm Gaeus Karkarov, general of the Shadowland army. When our King is absent, I am assigned most of the ruling duties. Mercuia. Mercuia Stroud. Princess of the Shadowland. My brother's somewhere inside the castle. Zero There's more of you? Great. Teddy Do you want me to pick you back up or not? Several of Krauss' assistants come out of the palace and stand near the heroes.... Jack ...A princess *Bows to Mercuia, then looks at the assistants* What? We're gonna be searched? Hank ... *Hides his knife while looking suspiciously at the assistants* Karkarov. (Walks up) Sadly, you must be searched before entering palace grounds for treatment. Ever since a Locust attack several centuries ago, we've buffed up security. Teddy *smirks* I have to say, I don't really mind that. Zero Oh, please..... Aphida ....Do what you have to. Hank ...Damn it *Pulls out knive's one at a time and flings them away* Jack *Sighs and lifts his arms up* Jacqueline *Does the same* Lau the G: 'Grr... *Gives guards lab coat which has many knives and needles from the doctor job* You can have that but I'm keeping my sword... '''Cuco: '''Lau just give the--- '''Lau the G: '''I said no. This is one of a kind. Mercuia. Several of you lead them to their individual rooms. You can stay here until your friends are healed.) (Note to RPers: RPers can designate how their rooms look. You can start sections like "Lau's Room" or otherwise. Thank you.) 'Teddy Are some of us allowed to room together? Karkarov. Not until we can trust you completely, however, visitations to other's rooms is allowed. Teddy *smiles* That's all I needed to know. Jack '*Glances at Teddy from the corner of his eye, seemingly thinking something* Aphida's Room 'Aphida *walks in, looking over the room with a fairly simple layout, a bed, bathroom, desk, closet and window, then lets herself fall on her bed and stares at the ceiling* ......... *she waits several hours, then sneaks back out* Teddy's Room Teddy *walks in, winking at the guards as she passes them in the hall, looking over her room, similar to Aphida's* Jack *Outside Teddy's room he hesitates to knock but does so* Teddy Come in! Jack '*Opens the door and walks in* ...Hi 'Teddy *back turned to him, taking off the top part of her armor* Well hello, Jackie! Jack Uhhhgfg... *Clears throat and scratches head* I was wondering... Teddy Do go on.... Jack Ifff you wanted to have some fun, I do need a break from all this shit... *Smirks* Teddy Well, don't be shy! Close the door already! Jack *Closes the door smirking* Aphida *opens the door, eyes widening even more* .....Deja Vu....... Teddy '*pushes Jack off for a second* Oh, hey, little sis! Wanna join? 'Aphida ..... Jack '*In SSJ4 form* ...Uh 'Aphida ... *backs out, the door sliding closed in front of her, then walks to her room* Jack '... *Climbs on top of Teddy and continues* ''Several hours later.... '''Aphida *walks past the door on her way to her's* Jack '*Slams the door open, and stumbles out, falling on the floor, he crawls away slowly panting* ENOUGH WOMAN! WE'VE BEEN AT IT FOR HOURS! 'Aphida ........ Teddy *pulls him back in by the foot* Aphida O_O Nova's Room (Nova's room is simple. With a desk, double bed, and a nightstand, as well as a minifridge in the corner, it has a simple dark green pattern on the carpeting.) Nova. (Sitting on the bed, not wearing his shirt, his chest and head heavily bandaged, he has a confused look on his face, is staring at one of his hand, it clenches repeatedly) Medical Krauss *standing at a terminal, entering data and muttering information to himself* The stomach appears to contain a highly acidic liquid, allowing Saiyans to eat more food than seems physically possible at once....... Hank *Walks silently by Krauss, looking around* Krauss *still typing* Judging from gentic residue, tails seem to be also used for mating rituals within their culture..... Hank *Sees Bear's pod and smirks* Krauss 'Natural Ki seems to far surpass that contained in average humans, or even in our enahnced warriors, although it must be unlocked over the course of their life........ 'Hank *Walks to his pod and deactivates the timer* Krauss Based on analyzation of lung function, Saiyans can withstand the vaccume of space or being underwater for extended periods of time, very extended, though will eventually have to go for air..... Hank '*Walks away smiling* '''Lau the G: '*Arrives* Yo Krauss, sup. How great is your technology here? Anything I can experiment with? '''Krauss Bone stru- Eh......How about a drink instead? There's a bar..... Jacqueline '*Arrives with a sad look, looking at Bear's pod, then turns to Krauss* Is he the first Saiyan you've seen? 'Krauss Not the first. First one I've been able to study. Jacqueline *Eyebrow raised* ...Well, is there other Saiyans here? Krauss The only other one I know of is a girl that calls herself Baco........Ever heard of someone named Broly in your world? Jacqueline ...'Yes, why do you ask? 'Krauss Thought you might. Baco says her father is well know, but she doesn't know why. She figures he was a great man. Mind confirming or debunking that? Jacqueline '*Shocked face* Uh...sure. 'Krauss *stops typing, then turns to face Jacqueline* Well? Jacqueline 'Uhm... He was the most powerful being in the universe once. 'Krauss There's alot to be said for that. Jacqueline '...He was a raging psychopath, killed many people and was a threat to the universe. Not a great man. 'Krauss I see. *eyeglasses glint, then he looks at Jacqueline's stomach* Interesting.... Jacqueline 'What? 'Krauss You're pregnant. As long as you're here, it'd be best if you visited weekly. Jacqueline 'How d-Nevermind *Sighs* Fine, I'll visit. 'Krauss These glasses can analize biometric readings. One more question. Jacqueline 'Yes? 'Krauss You used past tense when reffering to Broly. Who killed him? Jacqueline '...Not sure. 'Krauss Who was the last one to fight him? Jacqueline '...Well, it could have been several other not very good people. That's all I know, I don't know who fought him. 'Krauss Very well. You can be on your way. Jacqueline 'Alright *Walks away* 'Krauss *presses a button on his earpiece as soon as Jacqueline walks through the door* Baco. Yeah. There's someone who can tell you more about your father in room.....D-269, I suggest you go see her. *goes back to typing* Bone structure is much denser and reinforced.... Karkarov. (Walks in, knocking on the door as he enters) Still nerding out, Krauss? (Pulls out a drink, sits on the edge of the table) About that kid with green hair. Have you studied him yet? Krauss No. Been focusing on the Saiyans. Taking things one at a time. Lau the G: '...So uh why so interested about the Saiyans? 'Krauss their psyology is amazing. The most amazing is that it's natural, they seems to be completely suited to utalizing Ki, the only other race I've seen that come close naturall are Arcosians. Lau the G: 'Yeah their abilities are beyond any race I've ever seen. Trying to keep up with them is wearing me out...So how good is your technology? Have any chemicals or tech I could...Play with? *Grins* 'Krauss Most of those are reserved for the Samurai or Sharpshooter units. Lau the G: '....................No fun.......So any clubs around here? *Grins* 'Krauss ....I know there's a bar, but I've never been down to it. Lau the G: 'I'm off there... *Grins then uses IT* 'Aphida *runs in, a shocked look still on her face* ....Uh....how long do you think it'll be until my brother is healed? Krauss About a month. Maybe two. Why? Aphida ...N-nothing. *walks off back down tha hall* Karkarov. (Takes another sip of his drink) To change the subject, Krauss... any luck in locating our Spark? It's been gone since the Locust attack, but have we found any of its Ki lately? (Sighs, taking a another sip) Seven years. Seven long years since the Locusts laid their dirty hands on our land... and seven years since our Spark vanished. Time flies, doesn't it, Krauss? Krauss No. I've begun theroetical extrapolations on where it may be, judging by the ammount of energy it posses, but it's mostly guess work. And I'd imagine time would go slower for a soldier than a man who spends most of the day cooped up in his lab. Karkarov. You underrate yourself. The last time you sensed it's energy, it wasn't on Shadowland, was it? Krauss Yes. But the nearest universe has underwent complete spatial collapse due to having its Spark drained. Karkarov. So there's a chance that the Spark might have moved back to our universe? Krauss .....Perhaps. Though it may also be in the possesion of the Locusts, and before you say anything, I doubt even they would destroy their home universe. Karkarov. Then why would they attack us, seven years ago? Krauss More land? Taking more energy directly from our citizens? Food and water if they even need it? Karkarov. That may have been their original motive, but if they got enough energy from the Erthland Spark, then... they might come here for ours, as a matter of principal. Krauss That is the most likely outcome. I doubt they'd stop after obtaning one. But, that's enough of this talk for one night. We can continue this discussion in the morning. Karkarov. It is late, isn't it? I'll post the soldiers on double shifts, just in case. (Yawns and starts walking out) By the way, the ball's coming up, so are you taking anyone? Ah, tell me in the morning. (Leaves) Several hours later.... Aphida *Its to Bear's pod, clutching the senzus and silently opens it* Krauss *asleep in front of his terminal* Bear *coughs up blood, waking up again, then looks up at Aphida in shock* Aphida Sh, sh, shhhh....You'll be alright..... *takes out a Senzu and feeds it to him* Bear *swallows it, his wounds mendng, then he sits up and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth* .... Hank *Steps out from shadows* ...Damn...well welcome back Bear *ignores Hank, realizing the sarcasm* Thanks, little sis. *stands up, walking towards the exit* Aphida Where are you going? Bear Jacqueline. Aphida ....That may not be the best idea. Bear *ignores her, walking out* Several minutes later, Aohida's left and Krauss is awake... Bear *walks in* I want to know about your training facilities. Krauss Wha.....Well, it's a stadium in design and can go up to one quadrillion Gs, though I've only seen anyone going into the millions. Bear Maximum. Krauss ....You're insane. Bear Maybe I am. Krauss The consequences are yours to accept. Bear I know. Krauss Very well.....You can start tomorrow, I'll be there to monitor you. But now, I really must be going.... *picks up his bag, then walks out* (It is about 3 minutes after the fight. Cuca's in the stasis tank, while Nova's bandaged and sleeping on the examination bench, Bear's gone) Krauss *sets up an IV in Nova's arm, then walks back over to his terminal and sits in his chair, spinning around to face the two* Nova. (Stirs, looking at Krauss) Cuca... is she gonna be okay? Krauss She'll be fine, Kid. Nova. (Grins) Good... Laura's gonna kill me. (Falls back asleep) Lau's Room The room is simple. The walls are white and there is one bedroom with a bath and a kitchen and other home-ish stuff Lau the G: 'Time to make myself a home. *Grabs a sharp tool and starts carving words on to the wall* Hehehehe.... Hmm... *Leaves room* Jacqueline's Room 'Jacqueline '*Enters a room with a very simple layout, bed, cabinet's, a bathroom, etc, she sits on the bed and lays down* ''About ten minutes later, there's a knock on her door.... 'Jacqueline '...Come in! The door slides open, showing a girl standing on the other side, looking a bit nervous... '''??? Are you the one that can tell me more about my dad? Jacqueline '*Seemingly locked in a trance, looking at her* ...Uhhh... *Snaps out of it and clears her throat* Yes, that's me. 'Baco My name's Baco.... *puts her hand out* Jacqueline 'J-Jacqueline *Grabs her hand and shakes it* 'Baco Uh....n-nice to meet you. *takes a seat on the bed* So what was he like? Jacqueline '...Well, I personally never met him but... he wasn't a very nice person. 'Baco *frowns a bit, looking more sad than anything* H-he wasn't? Jacqueline '*Looking nervous* W-well, he didn't have a great life from what I heard so he didn't turn out to be good... I'll just tell you the t-truth, your father was a raging Saiyan who suffered from psychological issues, he was the strongest being alive but he used that power to hurt other's... He's uh... d-dead. I'm s-sorry to tell you this... *Very nervous and even looks scared* 'Baco I-i...see....I'm sad....but I suppose it's a g-....good thing he's dead.... Jacqueline ' Right... You want a drink? It should ease the pain. 'Baco T-that sounds okay.... Jacqueline 'Ok *Gets up and walks to the fridge, pulling out a six pack, then brings it back to the bed and hands her a beer* 'Baco *opens it, then takes a sip, then has a confused face* ...People drink this? Jacqueline 'Yeah, it may not taste great butttt.... it helps. 'Baco ....Whatever you say.... *gulps down the can, then her face starts to turn red* Jacqueline '*Giggles* Take it easy *Grabs a can and starts drinking* 'Baco ....Eh.....Watsh easy? Jacqueline 'Hehe nothing *Hands Baco another can and finishes her own, then grabs another and starts drinking* 'Baco Oh...kah...... *drinks the next can* Jacqueline '*Sets down her can, having finished it* Hehehe ya know Baco, you're real pretteh *Strokes her face* 'Baco ...I guesh....I am....so are you... *hic* Jacqueline 'Hehahaha thanksh... Sorreh but I wanna do thish *Leans forward and kisses her while wrapping Baco in her arms* 'Baco *drops the can of beer, then kisses back* Jacqueline '*Pushes her down onto the bed and continues kissing her, while removing her clothes* 'Aphida *the door slides open* Sis I- .............. Jacqueline '*Sits up on top of Baco* Oh heyyyyyyy... did you wanna join? 'Aphida *jaw drops* Uh....no thanks.... *backs out, the runs down the hall* Jacqueline '... *Shrugs, then pulls off her shirt and continues making out with Baco* ''Several hours later, Aphida opens the door quietly... '''Baco *asleep next to Jacqueline* Jacqueline *Asleep as well, cuddling with Baco* Aphida *steps in, then takes the bag of senzus from Jacqueline's pants, then walks off down the hall* Bear *several minutes later, Bear walks in, stopping in his tracks and his eyes widening* *thoughts* Okay.........Must have been out longer than I thought.....Right? Hank '*Next to him* ...They look perfect together. 'Bear .....I...was out for awhile...... Hank ... *Snickers* Yes, they already made plans for marriage. Bear *tear running down one of his cheeks* ..... *walks out, going towards the balcony* Hank Hehehehe Jacqueline *Wakes up and notices Hank* ...Get out Hank Fine, your ex-boyfriend is back from the dead though *walks out* Jacqueline ... *Eyes widen* BEAR! *Gets up and puts clothes on, then IT's to him* Bar A standard bar layout. *Bear, the Admin has run out of unique ideas* ......... Lau the G: '*Grins* Nice. *Sits down* Gimme something good. ''An Arcosian comes out form the back.... '''Arcosian We have rare Arlian wine or classic Apha-Sejin Liquor, which one sounds better? Lau the G: '...Never heard of any, but gimme the Liquor. *Looks around* ...This place is dead...Want me to "raise the roof"? *Grins* 'Arcosian *puts a bottle on the table* Get's more active after the soldier's shifts are over, but do what you want 'long as you pay for any damage you make. Lau the G: 'No problem bro. *Gets up on the stage* ...*Laughs then starts rapping then stops* ...Commotion... *ITs away* Left Wing Patio (Night falls over the palace, a thick full moon in the sky. Nova's sitting on a small bench, staring up. He takes a breath in.) Karkarov's Voice. How long were you going to wait before betraying us? Nova. (Turns around) What? Karkarov. (Walks up) You claim to be from Earth, yet you clearly emnate Shadowland Ki. How is that possible? Nova. I've lived on Earth my whole life, as long as I could remember. Karkarov. Where you ever contacted by the Locusts? Nova. Never. Karkarov. Then why were you on earth?! Nova. I don't know! Get out of my face! Karkarov. Don't tell me what to do! (They face off for a short minute, forheads pressed together, snarling) Karkarov. If you can't tell me what a Shadowlander like you was doing on Earth, I can't trust you! Nova. Is that so?! (Grabs Karkarov's arm, clenches it tightly.) Karkarov. Let go. Nova. No. Karkarov. Then you leave me no choice. (Extends other palm towards Nova's chest) Fel en Sica. (A large spike of energy tears through the pation, knocking Nova backwards and sending him skidding across the yard. Nova rights himself quickly, as Karkarov jumps in front of him) Nova. What the hell was that for?! (Lunges forward, aiming several punches) (Karkarov dodges, appearing behind Nova. He then places his palm on Nova's back) Karkarov. Fel en Sica. (Another large spike of energy strikes Nova, sending him into the pool. The spike then explodes, temporarly lightening every room in the castle.) 'Bear *walks out onto the patio several minutes later, trying to discern what happened* Jacqueline *Appears in front of Bear with a look of joy, immediately hugging and kissing him* Bear *eyes widen, suprised, then kisses her back* Jacqueline *Hugging him tightly* I didn't know what I'd do without you. Bear That girl you were sleeping with? Jacqueline ...I was... drinking Bear I can forgive you, I must've been dead for awhile. Hank '*Walks next to them* You were dead for a day... *grins* 'Bear *eyes widen again with deisbelief* (The water in the pool explodes outward, as Nova, his aura glowing red, in Partial Unlock, leaps out of the pool, and lunges forward, towards Karkarov.) Karkarov. Fel en- (Nova grabs him by the head, they shoot in between Bear and Hank, crashing into the outer wall of the palace) Jacqueline What the hell?! *Turns back to Bear nervously* Well it's uh true... Hank ... *Follows Karkarov and Nova* Bear *ignores Nova, then turns to Jacqueline, face red with anger* Karkarov. (Looks up at Nova) Impressive. Gigante en Sica. (Twin spikes shoot out, knocking Nova backwards, then they form a circle around him) Nova. GRAAHHH! (Slams himself against the sides of the orb) Karkarov. Detonate. (The sphere detonates, sending Nova crashing into a large crater in the ground. He lands beside him, then toggles a radio) Krauss, inform the Guard Captain that we have a prisoner. Jacqueline I'm sorry... *Backing away* Hank 'Awww I was gonna join the fight... 'Bear .... *face fades, then he looks over at Nova* Krauss *snoring, then abrubtly wakes up* Got it.... Nova. (Pulls himself up) Grahh... GRAAAHHAHHAHAH! (White and silver begins sparking, slowly forming a cover of his body. A clear Shadowland Ki signature emerges, similar to his Partial Release, but stronger) Karkarov. It can't be... could he-?! (Nova charges forward, appearing behind Karkarov, and kicking him, sending him skidding in a large dirt cloud in between Bear and Jacqueline) Jacqueline *Sighs in relief, then helps Karkarov to his feet* Hank '*Looking at Nova* Interesting *Goes SSJ3* Come on, attack. 'Bear .... *supresses his power, then walks away while the dust cloud is still hanging* Karkarov. Thank you. Whoever this boy is... (clenches teeth) Nova. (At Hank) Out of my way... (Aura appears, silver and white like the layer of Ki covering his body) Jacqueline Wait, where'd Bear... Hank ...FINE, I'LL ATTACK *Dashes to Nova, striking him in the gut* Nova. Grr... (Grabs Hank's arm, then brings a Ki blast into his face, causing a small explosion) Cuco: 'What the hell is going on here... '''Laura: '....More fighting... *Sighs* Can a girl take a break!?! '''Hank *His eyes are glowing red when smoke clears, his power having risen greatly* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Uses Explosive Wave* Nova. (Is pushed back, growling, he tears throw the smoke, hands moving quickly in a circular motion, as Ki slowly collects there) Lau the G: '*ITs between Hank and Nova* Gentlemen, please. *Grins* ... Matter of fact, I'll stay back... *Backs up* '''Cuca: '''Dammit Nova that's enough! 'Hank *Draws hands to his sides and begins charging energy whilst giggling uncontrollably* Nova. (Slows down slightly, looking at Cuca, but cannot stop his momentum, but still detransforms into base. He throws his hands with the Ki forward, reaching Hank) KYOORI! (A massive explosion envelops them, with Nova flying out of the smoke, in base, crashing down near the others, unconscious) Cuca: '*Injured from the blast, passes out too* '''Laura: '*Checks on Cuca* (Over the defensive peremeter, a samurai leaps down, wearing the standard uniform, only with gold trim and somewhat tighter than usual. The samurai, presumably the Guard Captain, runs over, as several others quickly place barries around the area.) Guard Captain. Okay, no one gets in or out. Where the hell is Krauss? He was supposed to be here ages ago... The massive smoke cloud hides any sign of Hank... 'Jacqueline '...Wow '''Krauss *walks out* Sorry, someone held me up.... Guard Captain. (Walks over to Krauss) Get these two- (Points at Cuca and Nova) and give them treatment. Everyone else, head back to your rooms. Get some sleep. The Valentine's Day Ball is in 2 days, and we have a council of war tommorow evening. (Strides away, samurai disperse) Lau the G: '... '''Laura: '''Dammit Cuca... *Clenches fist* Nova. (Eyes open slightly) Huh... where... am I?! 'Krauss Great. I swear, Karkarov invites me to it..... Kid? *looks at Nova* You okay? No broken bones? *walks over to Cuca, getting out equipment from his bag* Nova. My insides feel... funny.... (Coughs up some blood) Laura: '*angry* '''Lau the G: '''Laura just calm down... *Looks around* Anyone have any idea where the hell Hank went? Is he dead? e_e '''Cuco: '''Not sure...Hope so. '''Lau the G: '''Shadowland is so boring...Is there ANYTHING TO DO AROUND HERE?!?!?! ''The smoke clears and a figure remains standing, engulfed in flames 'Hank '*Small patches of flesh fall as he burns, he only smiles* Karkarov. (Watches Hank) That man.... he's a monster. 'Lau the G: '''Hank you crazy bastard. *Grins then helps him up* '''Cuco: '''Lau put him down... '''Lau the G: '''You're gonna make me? *Grins* 'Hank '*Still burning* Put me down, what? Am I a dog? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'Jacqueline '... *Silently walks away* '''Cuco: '...*Goes Super Saiyan and fires a blast* 'Lau the G: '...Shi----*Blasted into a wall* 'Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan 4 then charges a blast* This one is for you Hank. 'Lau the G: '''Cuco stop! '''Cuco: '''Who you gonna help Lau?! Your best friend and employee or this psychopathic bastard?!?! '''Lau the G: '...*Thoughts: SHIT! I hate having to make decisions like this!* 'Hank '*Grins as his eyes glow red, then IT's to Cuco and bites him hard on his neck, while punching his side* 'Cuco: '''GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Uses an Explosive Wave to push Hank off* BIG BANG ATTACK! *Fires it* '''Lau the G: '...Have fun guys... *Walks off* 'Hank '*Smacks it away and IT's behind Cuco, kicking him in the groin, then frontflipping over him and kicking the back of his head* '''Cuco: AHHH MY BABY MAKER! YOU BASTARD! *Goes in front of Hank and fires an Explosive Demon Wave* Ugh. *Kneels* The prick... Oww... >_O Hank '*Uses IT and appears beside Cuco, he grabs him by the back of his neck with his left arm, then slams Cuco's face into his knee* '''Cuco: '''I'd suggest you wouldn't STAY TOO CLOSE! *Grabs Hank then uses a large Explosive Wave* 'Hank '*His flames are completely extinguished* ...Thanks *Dashes at Cuco, striking him in the throat, then spins, kicking him in the chest* '''Cuco: '*Pushed back then coughs up blood* Dammit... *Uses After-Images all around Hank then fires repeated blasts* HAVE A TASTE! *After-Images disappear then fires a blast in Hank's face* 'Hank '*Burned even more* Impressive *Kicks him in the groin again, then grabs him by the head and slams him into the ground* 'Cuco: '''OWWWWW STOP KICKING MY TESTICLES! *Turns around and elbows Hank in the groin* 'Hank '*Speaks in pained voice* Hehehehe I can see why you don't enjoy that... we're done here *Uppercuts Cuco, then fires an FPEW at him* '''Cuco: '''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE DONE?! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! *Chuckles* 'Hank No *Eyes glow red again, he speaks with a demonic voice* we're finished *Charges Final Flash, then IT's in front of him* Final Flash *Fires it* Cuco: '*Blasted very far* The Gravity Room 'Bear *walks in, turning it on and up to maximum, then gets pinned to the floor in the immense gravity, his senzus spilling out infront of his face* Well......At least I'm not completely ''screwed......And a pancake..... Voice. What the hell do you think you're doing?!?! (Gravity turns off with a jolt) (The Guard Captain stands, still in full uniform, from the controls above) Captain. Honestly. men can be so stupid. 'Bear' *stands up* The worst I got from that is a stomach cramp, I would've been fine. Captain. Not for long periods of time, you wouldn't. (Leans against the wall) 'Bear' Your man Krauss brought me back from the dead. What can I get in here? Few broken bones? Internal bleeding? No big deal. Captain. I've known men exactly like you, who said the exact same thing. And then they died in front of me. 'Bear' Were those men Saiyans? Captain. One of them. 'Bear' I appreciate the sentimate, but don't count me out just because of what's happened before. I've beaten impossible odds on a regular basis. Captain. I'm just sick of men being idiots and then dying. You're no exception so far. 'Bear' I've died twice and all it's done is piss me off. Captain. Good luck with that. (Starts walking off) 'Bear' *turns the Gravity back up, this time falling to his knees for a few seconds before he falls flat again* ''Several hours pass.... Bear *pushes down with his hands and knees, managing to get himself into a positon on both, then sits up into a kneeling position, veins bulding*